I Can't Do a Back Bend
by neon-watches
Summary: Kurt's stuck. Literally. Can Blaine come to his rescue in time? Or will Ethan and Evan really chop off his hair? No idea what I'm talking about? Then maybe you should read this, and then review!


A/N: I needed something to do while I procrastinate and this sorta popped into my head. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No Glee for me.

Kurt was stuck. No, literally. It had been rainy day and Burt had convinced Kurt to stay the weekend in Dalton because he was worried about slick roads. Kurt had to call Mercedes and let her know that the sleepover was going to have to wait. That didn't stop the two from chatting on Skype all night. So how does this explain why Kurt became stuck? Well, Mercedes and Kurt were talking, as said before, when Kurt decided to bejewel a box for Carole's birthday. Mercedes had come up with the idea and then put some earrings or something inside. The countertenor, always one for glitz and glam had agreed immediately and rushed off to fetch super glue and rhinestones and such.

"Do pink in the center and yellow as the border to make the purple stand out." Mercedes suggested. Kurt nodded and bit his lip as he tried to glue the tiny jewels onto the box.

"Next time, I'm buying glue with a smaller nozzle because this is just ridiculous." Kurt muttered. Mercedes nodded.

"Speaking of ridiculous, do you know what Coach Sylvester asked me to do yesterday?" The girl asked.

"Carve her profile into the side of a mountain?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Mercedes chuckled.

"No, but close enough. She asked me to join the Cheerios again but said I'd have to learn how to do a backbend by this morning!" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"She must think everybody's born with a rubber band for a spine." He said, shaking his head. Mercedes shrugged.

"I bet you could do it." She said with a grin. Kurt shook his head.

"No way. As flexible as I am, I'm pretty sure I would hit my head and break my neck." He said. Mercedes shook her head.

"Just try. You won't get hurt. Trust me." Kurt stubbornly shook his head. The girl pouted.

"Pleeaaaaaassseeeee!" She begged. "Just once!" Kurt sighed.

"Will you let me finish this blasted box if I do?" he asked. Mercedes nodded quickly. Kurt huffed but rose to his feet. He stood in the middle of the room, between his and Blaine's bed and hesitantly leaned back with his arms out. He scrunched his eyes up, waiting for his head to smash into the hardwood flooring but it didn't. Instead, his hands made contact with the floor and he could hear Mercedes cheering from the computer screen.

"See? I knew you could do it, White Boy!" She shouted. Kurt smiled from the feeling of accomplishment and tried to shift his hands.

They wouldn't budge.

Kurt let his legs fall so that he was lying down. His hands didn't move. It hurt. His skin was being pulled and his wrists were being bent back. He quickly rose back up into an arc and the pain went away.

"Mercedes!" He shouted, a little panicked.

"What's wrong Kurt?" She asked.

"I-I think I had super glue on my hands!" He cried. There was silence. He couldn't see the computer so Kurt was wondering if she had left.

"Mercedes?" He called. Laughter. She was laughing.

"'Cedes!" He snapped. "This isn't funny!" Mercedes howled.

"Oh yes it is!" Mercedes howled. Kurt shifted his feet.

"Just please call someone for help." He begged. Mercedes continued to laugh.

"Okay, Kurt. Don't worry." She called. Kurt hoped she would hurry. His arms were getting tired.

Blaine was in the common room. Wes and Nick were also there. Along with David, Nick, Evan, Ethan, and Thad. They weren't doing anything. Just relaxing. That was rare in place like Dalton when you had homework for every subject including lunch. So when Blaine's phone rang, everyone groaned at the broken silence. Blaine sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked in his usual dapper greeting. Though his face didn't exactly match the tone.

"Blaine? It's Kurt's friend, Mercedes." The diva said from the other line. She sounded amused about something.

"What do you need?" The soloist asked. He heard laughter ring through the speakers and Mercedes say 'Just hold on, he'll be there soon,' to someone in the back round.

"Uh, Kurt's kind of stuck." She said and snickered.

"Stuck how?" Blaine wondered. The Warblers leaned in, curious as to what was going on.

"Just go to your dorm and see for yourself. Hurry, he's getting tired." She laughed. Blaine's eyes widened as he hung up.

"What's the matter Blaine?" Nick asked. Blaine didn't reply. He rose from his spot on the couch and made his way to the dorm he and Kurt shared, seven Warblers in tow.

Kurt panted. Sweat was forming on his forehead and his arms wobbled. His back was going to ache terribly when he finally got unstuck, if he ever did.

"Kurt?" The brunette was ready to cry tears of joy when he finally heard his boyfriend's voice, but he blushed when he saw Blaine's company.

"Heeeeey Blaaine." He said nervously. Blaine stared at Kurt.

"What are you doing?" The shorter boy asked. "I mean, I think it's awesome that you're flexible and everything-."

"Gee, I wonder why that is?" Jeff interrupted. The guys snickered and Blaine blushed.

"As I was saying," Blaine continued, "Why are you doing that?" Kurt's face turned red, not just from the effort but from embarrassment.

"I'm uh, kinda stuck." He mumbled. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" He asked. Kurt could feel his arms starting to fail on him and he panicked even more.

"I'm stuck Blaine, I'm stuck! My hands are super glued to the floor and I'm stuck!" He exclaimed. Blaine's mouth fell open and he tried desperately not to laugh. The other Warbler's weren't so sensitive to Kurt's feelings.

"Kurt, how did you even get in this situation?" Wes asked. Kurt sighed and shifted his legs.

"I was making a jewelry box for my step-mom, which is turning out fantastic if I may say so myself, and Mercedes asked me to attempt a back bend so I did and turns out I had super glue on my hands." He explained.

"Wait." Ethan spoke up. He and Evan walked up to Kurt.

"So you are absolutely vulnerable right now?" Evan asked. Kurt's eyes widened.

"I don't like where this is going." He said. The twins ignored him and Ethan put himself in the countertenor's line of view.

"So if we wanted to, oh I don't know, cut your hair."

"Or read your diary."

"Or steal your pants." Everybody looked at Ethan with an odd look. The boy shrugged.

"Then you wouldn't be able to stop us." Concluded Evan. Kurt remained silent.

"Blaine. If you love me, you will help me get unstuck. Right. Now." He said quietly. Blaine chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry guys. Only I'm allowed to steal Kurt's pants while he's wearing them." He grinned when Kurt blushed and the Warblers 'eww'd'.

"Does anyone know how to get something unstuck from super glue?" Wes asked. Everyone shrugged. Kurt felt like weeping.

"Look it up online." He whimpered.

A few minutes later David stood up from Kurt's computer.

"We need acetone." He said. Everyone raised his eyebrows except for Kurt who was struggling to stay up.

"What's that?" Blaine wondered.

"It's stuff found in nail polish remover!" Kurt gasped. Nick groaned.

"Where are we going to get that? Guys don't keep nail polish remover in their bathrooms!" He exclaimed. Blaine cleared his throat and nudged his head in Kurt's direction.

"Oh." Nick said quietly. Blaine rolled his eyes and went into their bathroom.

It took a good ten minutes, but when Kurt's hands finally peeled off of the floor, he collapsed onto his back panting.

"Can you stand up, Kurt?" David asked. The brunette shook his head. Blaine chuckled and picked Kurt up. He set Kurt on his bed and cleaned up the mess they had made on the floor.

"You're lucky Kurt." Thad said. "What if you had been on your hands and knees? Or doing a handstand against the wall? Or-."

"We get it!" Blaine exclaimed. "There are many other awkward positions he could have been stuck in!" The Warblers snickered.

Kurt picked up his head.

"Screw home-made. Carole can have a store bought box and she'll like it!" He cried. Blaine bit his lip and glanced at the half bejeweled box.

"Or you could just make sure your hands are washed before doing dangerous gymnastics on a hard wooden floor when nobody is around." He suggested. Kurt threw a pillow at him but missed entirely because his arms had turned to jell-o.

"We'll glue your hands to the floor Blaine. See how you like it." He grumbled. Blaine chuckled.

"Well that's just impossible, Kurt." He said.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaine shrugged.

"I can't do a back bend."


End file.
